Certain vehicles may be equipped with track systems which enhance their traction and floatation on soft, slippery and/or irregular grounds (e.g., snow, ice, soil, mud, sand, etc.) on which they operate.
For example, snowmobiles allow efficient travel on snowy and in some cases icy grounds. A snowmobile comprises a track system which engages the ground to provide traction. The track system comprises a track-engaging assembly and a track that moves around the track-engaging assembly and engages the ground to generate traction. The track typically comprises an elastomeric body in which are embedded certain reinforcements, such as transversal stiffening rods providing transversal rigidity to the track, longitudinal cables providing tensional strength, and/or fabric layers. The track-engaging assembly comprises wheels and in some cases slide rails around which the track is driven.
A snowmobile, including its track system, may face a number of challenges while riding. For example, the snowmobile's track may perform very differently on different ground conditions. For instance, the track may perform properly on a given type of snow condition (e.g., deep powder snow) but may not perform as well on another type of snow (e.g., packed snow). This inconsistent performance of the track in different ground conditions can be inconvenient and/or make it difficult to travel efficiently over different types of terrain. Also, the snowmobile may have an undesirable tendency to skid sideways when travelling in a given direction on a slope terrain like a side hill or other inclined ground area. A weight of the track system may also affect the snowmobile's power consumption and/or ride. Excessive heat generated within the snowmobile's track may cause deterioration and/or failure of the track.
Similar considerations may arise for track systems of other types of off-road vehicles (e.g., all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), agricultural vehicles, or other vehicles that travel on uneven grounds) in certain situations.
For these and other reasons, there is a need to improve track systems for traction of vehicles.